Into The Woods
by Natacha-pgtk
Summary: Post Saison 2. Clarke erre sans but dans les bois, Bellamy est dévasté par son départ.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Elle ne se souvenait plus elle-même depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Le paysage autour d'elle évoluait, déjà loin de la clairière où l'Arche reposait. Au fur et à mesure que la forêt s'épaississait les pensées de la jeune fille divaguaient. Tellement de questions se pressaient dans sa tête, et elle n'avait de réponse pour aucune d'entre elles. Les branches, sous sa démarche qu'elle gardait rapide et constante, craquaient, et les bruits de la forêt finirent par laisser enfin un peu de repos à l'esprit torturé qu'était celui de Clarke. Elle était las. Las de devoir porter sur ses frêles épaules le défunt passé d'un peuple entier. Las de toute la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis le jour de leur arrivée sur Terre. Las d'avoir à se battre pour survivre. Elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, fermer les yeux pour tout oublier et se laisser aller. Laisser le noir de nuit l'engloutir.

 _Du côté du camp :_

« -Bellamy ! Bellamy arrête! », s'époumonait une jeune femme.

Pourquoi devait-il arrêter, se disait il. Elle était partie, et seul le contact de sa main sur le mur arriver à dissiper la douleur qu'il éprouvait à son cœur.

« -Bellamy !

-Quoi Octavia ?!»

La jeune guerrière fut prise d'un léger choc en entendant la voix dure et menaçante de son frère. Mais aussitôt son visage reprit figure et se referma.

« -Taper un mur ne la fera pas revenir. », lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Surpris de la dureté, et de la vérité des paroles de sa sœur, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, rentrant sa tête entre ses genoux afin d'essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Laissant le calme de la nuit refroidir ses ardeurs, Bellamy se redressa en levant son regard vers les étoiles. Où était-elle ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Désolée, un peu de temps pour publier ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

-Natacha

Chapitre 1 :

Clarke se sentait flotter, entourée de ténèbres. Ses sens lui semblaient s'amenuiser. Les ténèbres l'attirait, inlassablement. Un choc la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et le monde se mit à tourner sous son regard. Vivement elle les referma, laissant les vertiges qui l'assaillaient cesser. Sous la noirceur de ces paupières, elle pu enfin distinguer les sons qui l'entourait. Un sorte de raclement semblait résonner dans l'air. Les secondes s'écoulaient, et avec elles peu à peu les sens de Clarke se réveillaient. Elle avait maintenant l'impression de bouger, elle sentait les caresses du vent sur son visage. Elle du lutter pour ouvrir les yeux de nouveaux. Après de longues minutes luttes contre son corps, elle réussit enfin. Tout d'abord, ce fut la lumière intense qui l'aveugla. Battant des cils afin d'essayer de distinguer les détails de ce décor lumineux, elle pu enfin voir. Au dessus d'elle tout bougeait, et cette fois ce n'était pas un étourdissement. Elle voyait à présent des formes, vertes, marrons... _« Des arbres ! Je suis toujours dans la forêt ! »_ se dit la jeune fille. Elle tourna vivement la tête, provoquant encore une fois une douleur dans tout son corps, mais la panique qui commençait à la submerger réussit à lui faire faire abstraction. Elle était allongée sur un brancard, construit de branches, de lianes et recouvert de feuilles. Elle était traînée par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de tourner la tête. Ses jambes, dans une impulsion soudaine lui répondirent, et la jeune femme se releva difficilement. À peine le temps de se stabiliser qu'elle s'élança devant elle, courant à s'en rompre les os.

 _Du côté du camp :_

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé de l'alcool bu la veille. Le monde tournant autour de lui, il entreprit de s'accroupir sur le bord du lit. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Clarke, et la douleur était encore présente, malgré ses efforts pour la faire disparaître. Les draps prés de lui bougèrent, et une demoiselle s'en dégagea, entourant le dos de Bellamy par ses bras, murmurant à son oreille :

« -Bonjour Bel'... »

Bellamy se dégagea de son étreinte en la repoussant de son bras droit, tout en prenant de sa main gauche ses habits éparpillés sur le sol. La bouche sèche, et la migraine transperçant son crâne il les enfila, essayant avec peine de se souvenir de la veille. Mais c'était le même scénario que la soirée d'avant, et celle d'avant encore. Il se souvenait simplement de s'être assis autour du feu, d'avoir pris la gourde qui se passait de main en main, et à partir de là, le néant. Il se réveillait encore une fois auprès d'une inconnue, une fille quelconque du camp qui lui faisait oublier le manque qu'il ressentait. Il se retourna vers elle, lui lançant au visage ses vêtements de la veille.

« - À mon retour, tu seras partie. »

Il la laissa là, prenant la direction de la forêt, avec l'intention de se baigner à la rivière. L'air froid le revigora instantanément, et ses pensées redevinrent claires. Il se déshabilla, laissant ses habits sur la berge. Il plongea son corps dans l'eau gelée du petit matin, laissant ses soucis partir avec le courant, effaçant ces doutes et ses peurs pendant un cours instant. Ces moments, loin du camp où il arrivait enfin à se retrouver se faisaient rare et il en profitait donc le plus possible. Après s'être vigoureusement frotté le corps dans l'eau vive, il sorti, laissant sécher son corps au soleil. Déjà la température montait, le printemps arrivait, accompagné des nouveaux bourgeons aux arbres, et aux nouveaux départs pour Bellamy.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Clarke peinait à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, elle voulait rester dans ces ténèbres où elle ne sentait plus ses problèmes, où elle n'avait plus à se soucier de rien. Seulement des bras la secouait, essayant de la faire revenir dans ce monde où elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Les secouements cessèrent, des pas retentirent dans le noir. Ce fut au prix d'un effort immense, mais surtout de la curiosité de la jeune femme que Clarke ouvrit finalement les yeux. Sa vision mit quelques temps à s'adapter à la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se trouvait dans une espèce de hutte, elle-même allongée sur une espèce de lit, confortable malgré sa fabrication de branches et de feuilles. Elle jeta un regard étonné à ses mains, qu'elle retrouva bandées. Elle se releva difficilement, le corps courbaturé, et ce n'est qu'en essayant de poser les pieds au sol qu'une vive douleur l'élança à sa cheville droite. Elle fut de nouveau surprise de découvrir une attelle de fortune qui la stabilisait droite. Toutes ses pensées étaient confuses, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attachée, s'il l'avait traînée jusqu'ici ? Ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par une voix qui lui parvint du dehors.

« -Maintenant que tu es réveillée, pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas prendre le déjeuner ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre à ses tempes, elle se leva, et d'une démarche hésitante elle sortit découvrir son hôte.

 _Du côté du camp :_

Après son bain glacé, les pensées de Bellamy s'éclaircirent. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas de son goût. Depuis le départ de la jolie blonde, elle assaillait son esprit. Il aura fallu qu'elle parte pour qu'il découvre ce qu'il avait perdu. Se redirigeant vers le centre du camp, il ne put éviter le regard noir que sa sœur lui lançait tout en aiguisant sa lame. Son visage resta cependant ferme face à cette vision. Même s'il était peiné d'être en froid avec elle, il ne pouvait encore se résoudre à affronter directement ce qu'il traversait. Il craignait de mettre des mots sur son état, et qu'enfin devoir assumer la réalité de sa se dirigea derrière le comptoir de la cafétéria, s'arrêtant sur le passage pour taper sur l'épaule de ses amis. Il se versa une longue rasade d'alcool, lequel il n'aurait pu dire, il avait simplement estimé à l'odeur qu'il serait suffisant à son désarroi. Il avalai sa première gorgée quand Sam s'approcha discrètement de lui.

« -Alors ? » demanda Bellamy, d'une voix devenue rauque par son manque d'utilisation.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvée. »

Les ténèbres semblèrent s'obscurcir de plus belle aux paroles de son ami, qui avait su se révéler suite à la descente sur Terre comme le meilleur limier.

« -J'ai suivi ses traces depuis sa sortie du camp, et j'ai beau essayer au maximum de me concentrer, il y a un endroit dans la forêt où les traces s'arrêtent. J'ai regardé dans le périmètre environnant, mais je suis rentré bredouille... C'est comme si elle avait soudainement disparue. Je suis désolé Bellamy, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on la retrouve. »

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent planer un long silence suite à ces révélations, puis Bellamy se leva, emportant par la même occasion la bouteille.

« -C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Mais en s'éloignant il ne pu faire taire la douleur au creux de sa poitrine.


End file.
